


I am so dirty on the inside

by deanhiddles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Genderswap, Loss of Memory, Slightly dubious consent, Smut, Stiles doesn't know about Werewolves, Underage Sex, pwp????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanhiddles/pseuds/deanhiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is living alone with her Uncle Peter in Idaho. With questions about her past, she cares for the catatonic man believing he is all she's got left. His sudden recovery lights the fire between the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am so dirty on the inside

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Teen Wolf fic, so I'm sorry if it completely sucks. Wrote this while listening to the song Suck by NIN so that's where the inspiration came for the title. Might continue? I have no clue. Please leave kudos if you do enjoy this!
> 
> Some observations:  
> \- Stiles doesn't know a thing about wolves  
> \- She also has no clue how she came to be in the care of Peter

_The first time he kissed her, he was delicate and gentle. As if she could run away at any minute._

In the beginning there was a nurse. The woman would roam around the house practically 24/7. I was her who took care of the man whose empty eyes stared at anyone in front of him without any real depth. There weren't a lot of visitors. In fact, the girl couldn't remember the last time someone other than the doctor had stepped into the darkened house. The nurse would roll his chair here and there, positioning him under the early sunlight or in front of the television knowing that none of these actions had any significant impact on him. At least he didn't show that there was any. Some time later, the girl found herself slowly taking over the nurse's spot. She would check his feeding tube, the catheter, and even give him sponge baths. She never felt disgusted by the scars that covered the majority of his body. As her fingertips traced them, she would ask herself what it must have felt like when he got them. The story about the terrible fire on Hale House had been told to her countless times, but she always had the impression that something in it was wrong. Something was missing. Another thing that was wrong in all of that was her being in the house. The cook and the nurse had told her that before the accident Peter willingly volunteered to take care of her as she was being abandoned by her parents. None of the two could tell her with certainty when that happened, and even though she tried her hardest Stiles couldn't remember a thing about a life that didn't involve that house and its inhabitants. She couldn't understand how child protective services hadn't gotten a hold of her by now, seeing as her uncle had no physical or emotional capability of properly taking care of her. Just thinking about being tossed from foster parent to foster parent brought a chill down her spine. Unconsciously she whispered a "Thank you, uncle Peter" as she sat down next to him on the porch. As usual, the man didn't respond.

> _**I'll heal your wounds** _

_The second time, his movements were faster and more desperate. She felt as if her mind was turning at a hundred miles per hour._

As her sixteenth birthday came, Stiles felt more anxious than ever. Like the majority of the teenagers she wanted a party that would go down in history and one that everybody living in the little town of Ketchum would never forget. The only thing to ever catch the people's attention there was the random animal attacks that didn't really happen all that often. However, the proximity of a snowstorm ruined all her plans like a true avalanche. No pun intended. She found herself sitting by the dining table, blowing candles on a colorful cake and her only companion was the person who seemed to be the only one to truly care about her. Although he didn't even blink. While someone cut the cake, she rolled his chair far away from there. Placing him in front of the fireplace, she dragged one of the chairs next to his and watched the flames thinking about how miserably alone she felt at that instant. The tears came before she could control them and she hugged his shoulders wishing that only this time he would say something. Make her feel better. Pulling away from him she stared at his stone still face. She was acting like an idiot. There were so many people with so many problems around the world, he uncle was literally dying in front of her, and there she was crying about a stupid party. How shallow of her. She dried her eyes, fixing the blanket over his legs and got up. Since there was no party, she might as well sleep early. She gasped in surprise as her eyes stared at his left hand. His finger was moving.

_The third time, it was **her** who kissed him. _

Watching his progress was like watching a small child growing up, only ten times faster. Every new step forwards taken by him only made her admire him the more. As he smiled for the first time, looking at her, she felt her legs turn to jelly and something completely out of place take control of herself. Countless times she had to run to the bathroom after the stupidest little interaction with her uncle in order to put the heat between her legs to end. More often than not it was caused by the way the blue eyes stared at her. She felt so very dirty. Even though there was no real blood connection, touching herself thinking of him was the last thing that should be on her mind. It all got worse when she started misinterpreting his actions. All it took was him holding her hand for more than five seconds to send her brain into that dirty dirty mode making her think the most obscene thoughts involving him. His eyes stared at her in a way that made her feel naked. Whether he did it on purpose or not. 

**/**

She threw her car keys on the kitchen island, grabbing all the mail and walking towards her own room. Sighing, she realized the SAT scores still hadn't been mailed out to her. Now a senior, Stiles had the impression that the weight of the world was on her shoulders. She had applied to many colleges without really knowing what she wanted to do with her own life. In less than a year she would have to leave the nest and explore the world by herself and just thinking of that made her heart race. Throwing her bag over an armchair, she put her hair down and started unbuttoning her shirt. A man cleared his throat making her jump. Turning towards the door she saw a the familiar face of her uncle stare at her. 

"Uncle Peter." she whispered feeling her heart still racing. It had been more than a year since that night in front of the fireplace and yet she was still surprised upon seeing him walking around the house like a normal person. Taking into consideration the last times they had come into contact, it was clear that he had more than healed.

"I wanted to know what you want for dinner." he leaned his head to one side, looking at her in an odd way.

"What?" her eyes went straight towards his lips.

"Dinner." he looked at the bed "Expecting mail?"

"Yes, I'm waiting for my SAT scores."

"I thought that online college didn't really take the SATs into consideration."

"I was thinking about going to USC."

"What?" his brows furrowed "Why?"

"They have a lot of interesting programs, uncle. And I think it would be interesting for me to live in the city, in a dorm, meet new people and really experience college."

"What about me?"

"You're better than never. Furthermore, I will always come to visit whenever I have a chance."

"No." he stepped closer to her "You can't leave me."

"It's what they call growing up, uncle Peter. Eventually I would have to leave."

"You got it all wrong. This isn't why I brought you here."

"Uncle, I understand that maybe it can be a little difficult for you to picture yourself without me after all that time but it'll be okay, you'll see. If you want I can call Jennifer and ask her to come back. She always took good care of you, I'm sure she will keep you company."

"You. Cannot. Go." he practically growled it to her face.

"Well, that's too bad. It doesn't change anything." she stared at him. Peter opened his mouth to say something, but only smirked grabbing her by the arm. His lips went towards hers as they started a kiss. He held her close, not allowing an inch to be between them and she panicked upon realizing the door was still open.

"I sent them all away. It's just you and me." it was almost as if he could read her mind.

Faster than she thought it possible to, he had her thrown against the wall and pressed his body against his. The smell of arousal coming from her was really driving him nuts and this time he wouldn't resist it. This time she was going to fulfill her spot in his plan. It was taking all of his self control to keep in character so that he wouldn't, once more, scare her away. He had no time to start it all over again. Peter ripped the remaining buttons from her shirt, throwing the damn thing on the floor and staring at her bosom. If only she had listened to him, he could have had this happen countless times already. Stiles ran her hands through his arms, taking deep breaths whenever he pressed his hardening length against her core. His lips went against the skin on her neck, making a trail of bruising kisses all over it in his own way of marking her. If only Derek and all those stupid children could see her now. See what he was doing to her. She pulled the hem of his shirt, tugging it upwards and he took the hint taking i off. Stiles stared at his bare chest and her breathing got even more rapid. She was by no means shy, running her hand down his sculpted stomach and down his pants. It was his turn to gasp when she took hold of his cock. Stiles' hand was cold against his warm flesh and as she moved it up and down his dick he was sure that wasn't her first time doing it. Somehow it made him angry. It was taking all his self control at that point to not claw at her skin, marking her in a rougher way than his lips were doing. 

Peter threw her on the bed, getting rid of the mail that was on the way and spreading her thighs exposed by the skirt. His lips went towards her ankle and he kissed his way down to her knee while one of his hands groped her thigh. She had her hands on his shoulders, clawing at the skin and completely forgetting about any scars that might have been there. His lips found their way to her inner thighs as his hands did towards her ass. Stiles wanted more and showed so by pushing his head towards her center. She could feel his lips move as he smiled at her eagerness and sighed when his nose came into contact with her still covered pussy as he breathed her in. Peter's lips went back to hers and Stiles felt frustrated. His hands trailed down her belly, raising the hem of her skirt and touching her over those damned pink panties. She moaned remembering all those times she'd touched herself imagining how it would be like to have his fingers pressing up against her wetness just like they were doing now. Her legs spread wider unintentionally and he pulled the underwear to the side running the tip of his fingers over her entrance. 

Stiles tried to control her goddamn erratic breathing. It would be rather embarrassing cumming so fast when he had hardly even touched her. Peter's lips were now on her collarbones as he got rid of her bra. She jumped up when is sharp teeth bit the skin under her left boob and he laughed silently. He rolled her panties out of her body, pulling her closer to his as he settled between her legs once more. The feel of the rough texture of his pants against her clit as he ground against her was driving her insane. He moved away a little and his fingers played at her entrance before he slowly moved one of them into her. She was so fucking wet that he had no problem sliding it all in at once. His thumb pressed against her clit and a whining sound escaped from her lips. Holding her hips in place, his face got closer to her drenching pussy and he removed both fingers altogether licking her upwards in one slow motion. Stiles took hold of the sheets, twisting them between her fingers and trying to push her hips towards his face. 

"Now, let's not be so eager. The day is still young."

" _Please_."

 "What do you want?"

"Please touch me."

"I thought I was."

"Fuck me."

"Are you sure about that?" he pressed a teasing kiss against her crotch

"Yes. Please. Fuck me until the only thing I remember is the feeling of your cock inside of me."

"Yeah? Want me to fuck this tight little cunt raw? Is that what you want?"

"Yes uncle Peter, please."

> **_She makes it sweeter than the sun_ **

He dove back into her pussy with his tongue and simultaneously fingered her clit, savoring her screams and pleas. He could feel the precum soaking his underwear and undid the button of his jeans, unzipping them and tossing them on the floor along with the wet piece of clothing. There were so many ways in which he wanted to take her, but if things went as planned this would happen again sooner than later. Holding onto her thighs with both hands, he nipped at her lips then at her clit and she came with a scream shortly afterwards. Peter licked his way up her body, scenting her neck and went back to caress her pussy. 

"Please, don't. Just--Just fuck me."

 "Oh, I'm gonna do that. In fact, I'm gonna do more than that."

She had no time to concentrate on asking him what the hell that meant, the next minute he was sliding his cock up and down her. Circling her clit with its head and she once again moaned louder than she actually wanted to. He pressed the head against her, before pushing it in and took a deep breath as she stretched herself around him. The thought of being all the way in her was making him sweat. Pushing in deeper, he felt her hold her breath as her heart beat faster bracing for the eventual pain. He wished he could honestly say that he didn't give a damn about hurting her but upon analyzing all that he had gone through to have her under him like that, he knew he would have been the biggest hypocrite if he'd hurt her on purpose. Stiles felt as Peter's cock burned his way into her. He didn't really give her much time to get used to the massive length as he pushed out of her and in again. 

The headboard shook against the wall as he fucked her mercilessly. A low rumble coming from his chest every time she squeezed him more than the usual. Stiles hadn't even realized some of the scars on the chest and back that she clawed at repeatedly were gone. He still sniffed her skin every now and again, his thumb once more pressed against the clit and he growled as she came for the second time. Still hard, he stopped thrusting and she breathed in deeply. Peter slid out of her and she frowned with still closed eyes. Opening them, she stared at his blue orbs silently questioning why he had stopped. She rubbed her eyes as the scars on him slowly faded away and before she had a chance to say anything, he'd flipped her on all fours and thrust into her hard and all at once. 

> _**I'm Jesus Christ on Ecstasy** _

Stiles screamed at how deep he felt in this new position. Peter wrapped his hand on her hair, pulling her head back and bruising her neck even further. He could feel his knot slowly setting and tried as best as he could to stop it from coming too soon and ruining everything. She felt her arms weaken, and soon her head fell against the pillow. Somehow the base of his cock felt wider and the pain made her tear up and smile at the same time. 

"You like that, huh?"

"Mmmm yes!"

"You like my cock buried deep inside you?"

"YES!" she screamed when he slapped her ass

"Do you want me to fill you with my cum? Paint your walls white until it drips out of you?"

"Yes, please uncle Peter."

"I'm gonna give you what you want. Fill you with my pups."

"Yes." wait. What did he say? "What did you say?"

"That I'm gonna fuck you today, tonight, everyday, over and over again until we have our own little pack together."

"What the hell are you talking about?" she tried sitting up but his hand on her back stopped her.

"Not now." he thrust hard once again "I'm knotting you."

"Knotting? Like dogs?" her voice faltered a little as she felt his not forming inside of her.

"No." his voice sounded deeper than usual and Stiles turned her head to look at him "Like wolves."

"Uncle Peter?" his red eyes startled her "Please stop." his thrusts were now more shallow, since there wasn't a lot of room to move inside of her.

"Why should I stop fucking my _mate_? It's what you were born for." 

Stiles opened her mouth to protest but stopped as she felt his sharp teeth bite into the skin between her neck and shoulder breaking it. The pain mixed with the pleasure of having him fuck her the way he was doing almost drove her insane. Not before she remembered everything and a strangled scream escaped from her lips. 

> **_I want to do terrible things to you_ **


End file.
